House of Anubis:The Change
by Thay23
Summary: This is my Story for (a possible) season 4. A new term, New and old faces return and a new mystery is on it's way to Anubis House. Can Eddie and his friends solve the mystery before it's to late? How is everybody connected to each other? Who can you trust?
1. House of Returns

**House of Anubis: The Change**

**This is a story for (a possible) season 4. The story-line is something I want your opinion on. Do you want The Original Sibuna (Nina,Alfie,Patricia,Fabian and Amber) to get involved in the mystery or do you want the group to be involved in some Drama Story-line. And my idea also was to have Eddie, KT, Willow, Joy, Jerome and Ben to solve the mystery. You can give me some ideas for the mystery.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: House of Returns**

**KT's POV**

It's a new term in England's exclusive unknown boarding school. I was outside the school building when I heard a famous SQUEAK from the one and only Willow Jenks and her boyfriend Alfie Lewis who were walking towards me to hug me. Another car drove by and we saw Joy Mercer, Mick Campbell and Jerome Clarke coming out of the car and grab their stuff. Alfie left silently without the others knowing.

"Hey KT, How as your summer?" Willow said to me while we were hugging each other. We separated and looked at each other with happiness. It was amazing spending my time with Frobisher Smythe, Harriet and of course Willow,Alfie, Jerome, Joy and Mick.

"Awesome of course, cause I traveled to many places with you guys."I said while looking at her and Joy.

"So lets see. Three weeks in Australia Mostly going to the beach." Mick said while hugging me and put his hand on my left shoulder.

"Two weeks in America, cause we went sight seeing in New York." Jerome said while grabbing Joy's suite case.

"Five weeks in India...Cause it was magical and we took many pictures and we relaxed most of the time." Willow said while we walked to the Gatehouse.

"And then we went to our parents to spent time with them." Joy said happy we put our stuff in our rooms and grabbed a bite at a new restaurant called Falling Stars.

Me, Willow, Joy and Jerome discussed with Trudy, Victor, my aunt and their parents that we stay in The Gatehouse from now on. We were walking towards the Gatehouse and We all went inside. Mick went to Anubis House to packing out. I know that it will be a surprise for the others to hear reason I agreed with the others is because my aunt and I found out that my family owns the Gatehouse. Also that the family of Joy, Willow and Jerome´s family own also part of the house.

After we put our stuff in the Gatehouse, we went to Anubis House where we heard Trudy and Victor saying that we ´suddenly´ were placed to the Gatehouse. We went into the kitchen and we saw Amber and I guess Nina Martin in the kitchen with Fabian, Eddie and Patricia. All of us said "Hey!" or "How was your vacation?" and "What did you do this summer?".

I met Nina and we were fast friends. I greeted Patricia coldly and I did it cruelly and coldly to Eddie. Trudy made some dinner for us to take to our new place. Eddie has been trying to talk to me, but I ignored him. While the girls were talking about fashion, boys and summer, I decided to leave. On my way I greeted Ben or like I liked to call him Breed or Benjamin.

"Hey Ben how are ya?" I asked suddenly I felt a light wind that gave me chills. i had a feeling someone was staring at me. I ignored it and looked at him instead.

"It's great and thanks for helping me in America. Also thanks for the camera." I thanked him and told him we could hang out tomorrow at school.

After a long It felt great to go to my new second home. Actually my fourth home. My first home is in America with My aunt. My second home is in Egypt with Harriet and My great - grandfather. The third home is in a big summer house in India that´s near the Taj Mehal.

**(AN:Don´t know If I spelled it right.)**

I opened the door and went inside. Hoping that tomorrow at school I don't have to deal with him.

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

I was in the Gatehouse waiting for a explanation from Joy or Willow...or KT. I want to know why she was being coldly towards Patricia and to me.

I heard a door open and heard someone coming upstairs. I kept calm and thought I would've been Willow, but I was surprised to see KT walking in. She wore a black jacket, a brown skirt with a grey t shirt and black combat boots. Her hair was in a bun and her eyes...her eyes were like I saw her last time, but the eye color was almost grey. She looked mad at me mad and went to another room. I followed her and she smashed the door to my face. I went in and saw her taking her t shirt off. She looked at me and was mad and surprised at the same time.

"What do you want Eddie. I'm a little bit busy right now." She said like she was happy to see me, but I knew she wasn't. I came closer to her but she quickly sat on her bed. I sat next to her and said:

"How are you? You left quickly and you were there like five minutes." I said to her and she looked me in the eyes.

"It's fine. Don't pretend to care and go to your _**Girlfriend**_ who's gonna call you and say she's wondering where you are in 5,4,3,2..."

To my surprise my phone went off and I saw Patricia's name on the caller ID. I stood up and talked to Patricia. Yacker told me that she was wondering where I was. I lied to her that I was outside the house walking near the school. When I hung up. I saw that KT's hair was down and she wore a black shorts and a long red Tshirt. I was surprised to see her like this.

"Enjoying the view! _Friend_?!"she said while looking at me. I blushed a little and saw that the KT I knew wasn't standing in front of me anymore, but another side of her she didn't let anyone see. The KT I knew was sunny and strong and wasn't sneaky and was good in manipulation.

"Maybe...It depends!...Why are you being like this?" I asked coming closer to her. She looked at me and then looked at my muscles.

"Did I ever said to you how good looking you are, cause I don't remember. " I kept looking at her and saw that she wore the necklace. I looked at her in shock. "You kept it?After..."

"You should be arrested...for being so hot or cute. I don't know my three favorite word that describes you perfect." She whispered in my ear. She was avoiding the questions I shoot at her by making me blush and confused. The last time I saw her was after the fire works talking to someone on the phone. We circled each other and kept looking at the other in interest. I cornered her to a wall and saw for a moment the old KT. She stroked my cheek and saw she was tempting me to stop this nonsense and to go home.

"What are those words then?" I said playing along almost fusterated by her change of personality. For some reason I liked it. I was now standing by the door and she came to me.

"_**A attractive fool**_!" KT said looking at me in interest and annoyance.

She came closer and closer to me, until I realized That I was on the floor in front of her bedroom door. Willow was walking in the hallway when I came downstairs. It looked like she was crying. Suddenly I had a vision about Willow seeing Alfie and Amber kissing each other without them knowing Willow was there.

"What is it Eddie?" She asked me worried. I looked at the stairs and saw Joy and Jerome talking to each other. I looked at her and said:

"Do you know what 's going on with KT? She first ignored me and PUSHED me out of her room. Well not exactly pushed ...you know what never mind. What's going on with her?" I said panicking. Willow calmed me down and told me to sit down so that she could explain it to me.

"KT's acting different since the summer began and it's troubling me also. Something happened with her during summer and Joy and I are trying to find out what exactly is going on."

My mind told me that I should believed it, but my heart told me that Willow was hiding the real reason. I knew form the moment with KT upstairs that it's the half of the reason why she was acting like that towards me. I walked to Anubis House and saw Amber and Alfie kissing each other. Both of them felt busted. Alfie pleaded to not say anything to Willow. I lied that I'll keep it a secret...even if I knew it already.

It's ten o clock!. We all prepared to go to bed! Now I was sharing a room with Mick in my room and Alfie with Fabian in Alfie's room. Nina and Patricia shared a room in KT's old room and Amber and Mara in Mara's room. Joy, Willow, Jerome and KT were living in The Gatehouse and actually I already missed them even if it has been a few hours.

* * *

**I'll update...It could take longer, because of my homework and the other stories I need to do.**

**Thay23**


	2. House of Mornings

Chapter 2: House of Mornings

AN:I made a opening for House of Anubis:The Change. You can check it on Youtube

go to: www. youtube watch?v=ZH-HzwSAjZg

There is the fan-made Opening Credits for The Anubis Diaries and House of Anubis:The Change

* * *

**Willow's POV**

_**( AN:Song used in this scene is The Naked and Famous - Young Blood: youtube /watch?v=oc5Io4Acx4o )**_

I was woken up from my sleeping by Joy who jumped on my bed in...well JOY.

"Joy...what are you waking me up?" I groaned and put my head on my pink pillow again. She has smiling and all happy. My mind told me if she could give me some of her happiness. I saw Alfie and Amber kissing each other. I don't get it. Wasn't I good or perfect enough for Alfie? Was I not pretty or Did he thought all the time he was with a Amber 2.0. I feel wrecked and I think so did KT. I made a note in my head about what Eddie said to me about KT. But I know her changing had something to do with Eddie. I know that Eddie came to see KT and Jerome, Joy, Mick, Ben and I when we were in India. Me and Joy were eavesdropping and we heard them fighting about something...and I think it was a thing between the two.

"Time to get up! Silly It's the first day of school." I saw she was dressed in her school uniform and then I knew it. She was being her joyous craziness

I was about to go back to sleep, but Joy pulled the covers away from me and pulled me up. Joy and Jerome were wearing the same uniform like last year. Joy and KT were standing by the door opening. KT looked amazing in her new school uniform. I got into the shower and then after a few minutes I got dressed in my new school uniform. It was like the one from last year, but I wore a red scarf above my white blouse and a red blazer with the school logo on it. I went down stairs while undoing the french braid I did last night so that my hair was curly. We ate pancakes, toast and some fruit and left the house.

We went to Anubis House to wait for Mara to come. On our way I saw Amber being clingy on Alfie, while he pushed her away. I glared at him and he looked at me with regret and guilt. KT told Joy and Jerome that they should go ahead, cause KT had a feeling this was going to be awkward...and she was right.

"Hey Alfie, How are you on this great morning?" I said while ignoring the angry feeling I got in my heart. I pretended that yesterday was a nightmare. Amber walked further away from the both of us. Alfie began to speak.

"Willow! We need to talk about..."

"Hey Alfie! Are you coming or what?" Nina said while She was holding Fabian's hand. Patricia was walking next to Amber. It looked like she was pissed off or something like that. In the end it's the Patricia Williamson we all know who acts like this.

"Meet me after school at the crypt! I'll explain everything." Alfie whispered in my ear and then ran to the others. I walked to Anubis House and saw Mara and the others standing by the door waiting for me.

"Hey Mara, how was breakfast?" I asked her and she looked like she had been crying. Jerome left with Eddie to go to school and we were far behind them. Mara told me what happened at breakfast. It turns out that Fabian and her were close in the summer. She was about to ask him to go with her to a snack bar next week during breakfast, but suddenly Nina interrupted their moment and kissed Fabian in front of Mara.

Eddie told Jerome about Patricia being clingy then usual. She was talking about KT and I and how we were pathetic when It came to relationships and that we were copies of Nina and Amber. Nina and Amber agreed with her and laughed. Mara, Alfie and Eddie stood up for the both of us by saying that no one is perfect and that they should stop with this nonsense. Patricia poured Orange Juice over his head and he dumped cereal with Orange Juice, Milk and Water over her head. They were bickering and Mick calmed EVERYBODY down. Nina,Amber,Fabian, Patricia and Alfie went to school after Patricia cleaned herself. So that's why she's pissed off.

Everybody was talking about the classes and teachers they're going to have, while I have Alfie's words playing al over and over again.

_"Meet me after school at the crypt! I'll explain everything."_

* * *

**Mara's POV**

_**( AN:Song used in this scene is The Kills - DNA: youtube /watch?v=9lJBOZxXNiY )**_

After we all were in school we had 20 minutes until class started. We first have History from our new teacher then Science and English and for the rest...I'm not gonna bore you with what for classes were gonna get. I saw Fabian coming in with Nina, Amber, Alfie and Patricia. He looked at me, but Nina noticed and grabbed his arm and asked if he wants to sit next to her. I saw him looking away and walking towards me. He grabbed a chair that was on the left of me and sat down. I was confused and surprised that this happened. I looked at Nina who was glaring at me.

While class started, I wrote down what the teacher told us about ancient Egypt. For some reason after I looked at what he was showing us. I saw a scorpion symbol on my right hand. I quickly hide it from Fabian, but he saw it. He looked shocked and panicked, but he calmed himself down.

"Are you alright Mara? You look pale...and your hand is burning."

"Don't worry about it Fabian. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? We can ask if I can bring you to the nurse, 'cause you don't feel good."

"I'm fine Fabian...Don't worry Egypt Boy." I said using his nickname I gave him during summer.

"Okay, but then we have to go to Eddie and KT. I needed to ask him something." I agreed with him. He had a worried look on his face when he saw my hand while laying his hand on it. Inspection the symbol. I felt like someone was staring at me from behind. I turned around and saw Nina staring at us and then at our hands which Fabian's left hand was on my right. When the teacher left to get something, Everyone in class was being loud and wild. Nina approached us with Amber behind her.

"Hey Fabes! We saw you being all shocked and I..." Amber interrupted her by give Nina a slap on her left arm. She glared at her and Nina looked irritated.

"We wanted to know what's going on here..." she spoke in a irritation notice that makes you want to hate her. What I noticed that Fabian, Amber, Patricia and Alfie were acting weird and I know it's about The Chosen One, Nina Martin. Don't ask me how I know that.

"Nothing is going one here. Nina, so get back to your seat and be a...well a Nina " I told her and she almost had slapped me in the face, but Fabian dragged her to her place. Amber looked at me and she looked shocked, disappointed, surprised and...understanding after she looked at my hand. She was shocked and Amber was dragged by Patricia to her seat.

Fabian kept looking at me and we decided to Pay attention in class again. After class was finished Fabian guided me to our next class in a protective way that would make people think we we're in a relationship. Now up to scientific Wow...that is so funny in my head.

* * *

**I'll try to update again, maybe on the weekends, cause I have a lot of homework check the opening and tell me if you have some ideas.**

**Thay23**


	3. House of Pictures

**Sorry if it took so long to upload. Here's the third chapter of House of Anubis:The Change. This chapter will be in Joy's POV. The next chapter will be called House of Partying and it will be in in Fabian's POV. sorry if there are spelling errors!**

**Chapter 3: House of Pictures**

* * *

**Song used in this Chapter is I'm a psycho by Clooney (in The Touchstone of Ra Promo)**

**Joy's POV **

It was lunchtime when we sitting by a table near the window. KT was trying to read a book that she bought yesterday with Willow by a bookstore near school. Mara was looked at her hand and probably thinking about Fabian. Willow of course was deep in thought and was oddly quiet. Jerome had his arm around me, while he was eating a apple. She kept looking around the room and kept glancing at a table Thats four tables behind ours. I turned around and saw Alfie looking at Willow the same time she was looking at him. Amber was looking at her reflection in her make up mirror. Nina was trying to get Fabian's attention, but he was looking in a book that Eddie gave him during class. During their talk he looked panicked. Maybe he knows about the scorpion...naw I don't think so.

"Hey Guys! Mind if sit next to you KT?" Ben said while waiting for KT to answer. She looked at him and smiled a little happy smile.

"Sure you can sit with us Benjamin Reed!" She said jokingly while she and willow were making place for him to sit between them. Ben sat down and smiled at us.

He held a envelope with I guess the photo from the photoshoot we did with him in America. We all smiled and opened the envelope. The pictures were made in the studio. The set was like the forest.

The first photos we saw was from Willow with her hair in a bun. She wore a dark red strapless dress with a black skirt on the red belt she wore. She had that day Black heels and a necklace with symbols like a cross, a angle and a heart. She was pale and had long eye lashes. Willow was standing in the forest holding her necklace.

I grabbed the photos of me and Jerome. We looked at the photos and complimented each other. Jerome wore a grey Jacket with a white t-shirt. Also with a whitedark brown pants and the shoes he usually would wear. He had his hair almost everything behind. I looked at myself and was happy. I wore a black skinny jeans with dark red heals, a white top that hung loosely and my hair was curly, but straight at the same time. Mara was happy and hugged Ben after seeing how the pictures of her turned out to be.

Mara wore a dark red dress that came above her belly with a black short shorts. She had her hair straight and had bangs back then. She wore like these awesome hippie sandels. She was leaning against a tree and had her arms crossed in front of her. She had the same eye lashes like Willow and I. We looked at KT's photos of her looking secretive and putting a finger in front of her mouth like saying:''You should keep this a secret!''. She had her hair straight and curly and had also dark brown/grey/silver eyeshadow on with black mascara like the other girls. She wore brown combat boots with dark red short shorts. She wore a black loose top with a dark red antique print on it and a black jacket.

"Ben, these pictures are awesome. What did your boss say?" Willow said while hugging him. Ben has a summer job as a photographer for Vough and asked us if we could do a photoshoot and we said yes. Ben looked happy and said:

"He was impressed he's coming here next month for a photoshoot for Vouge and asked me to ask you if you would join him."

"Yeah. We will do it!" we said happy. Some other students came and checked out the photos. They complimented us and took pictures of the pictures.

I saw Amber looking jealouse at Amber and she smirked at us. Patricia came to our table and held the Vouge magazine cover. She almost looked mad at everybody on our Table. She grabbed my soda and poured it all over KT. Kara (AN:KT!) stood up and slapped her in the face. The others were crowding around us, cheering for one or another. There were hair pulling screaming, but what surprised me the most was that KT gave Patricia some pretty hurtfull punches in her stomach and legs. Eddie ran to them and pullled them apart from each other. Mick dragged Patricia away to another room.

Eddie pulled KT up and looked at her surprise and disbelieve on his face. They looked like they were almost fighting again or he was worried about her to. She was crying almost and stepped away from him. Ben and Eddie talked to each other and Ben gave Eddie a warning or something. The reason I can hear what other people were saying from far away is because of the scorpion symbol I have like Mara, Jerome, Willow and KT.

Ben came taking KT in his arms and said to her that she should go to the schoolnurse. I walked with her together with Mara and Willow. We were now in the school nurse's office and sat on the bed.

"K, are you alright? You punched her really hard!" Mara said while linking arms with her and Willow.

"To change subjects. Why don't we give a party...tomorrow at night, because the day after tomorrow we have a day off with the Isis House.

KT smirked at us and said while grabbing her jacket from her locker:

"It's a good Idea let's do it."

Suddenly we saw and KT's aunt were approaching us looking worried and relieaved.

* * *

**It will take a while to update, because of the internet at home. Have some paitent please. I'll try to update, but it could take a while give me your opinion in a PM or in a review! You rock!**

**Thay23**


End file.
